Bitcoin is a decentralized digital currency based on an open-source peer-to-peer internet protocol. Bitcoin is by most accounts the most widely accepted alternative currency having a monetary base in excess of $1 billion (USD) and is accepted by merchants, including service providers, throughout the world. Bitcoin is managed unlike most typical currencies and such that the need for a central bank is eliminated. Instead, as referenced above, Bitcoin is managed via an internet-based peer-to-peer network.
It would be advantageous, to develop a standalone device capable of facilitating the purchase and sale of Bitcoin. Such a device should not require the use of any central monetary authority.